JaJaunelion
by OnlyTheResults
Summary: Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, alongside Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha were all friends before attending Beacon. Each summer, they spend it together on Patch. This summer is the last summer before all four attend Beacon together! With Jaune in Mistral with his girlfriend Pyrrha, the girls (and Ren!) are planning for a summer of fun. Until a stranger, who is both familar and not appears
1. Chapter 1: Who am I?

The coastal island of Patch was several miles off the coast of Vale. It's tropical beaches were an incredibly popular destination from all over Remnant, especially amongst teenagers.

Somewhere near the coast, but not too close, was a log-cabin in the woods. It was a cozy, comfy household that was practically begging you to enter. The home was two-stories and had a shred-metal roof that was red and dull. There was a shed nearby that contained some boxes as well as a motorcycle that belonged to the eldest daughter of the houses owner.

Sometimes Grimm would be in the forests but they never really posed much of a danger, especially with trained huntsmen around. Signal Combat School was little less than twenty minutes away from both the beach and the Xiao-Long household in the woods.

Summertime had come to the denizens of Patch. All across the island, students from regular schools and Signal both were finally free from a long year of study and training. Several students were making their way down to the beachside early in the morning. The taller one wore a two piece swimsuit that was as yellow as her golden locks of hair. They fully showed off the goods she had, much to her younger sisters embarrassment.

The younger girl herself was wearing a simple one piece suit and carried alongside her was her beloved weapon Crescent Rose. Alongside the two sisters was their canine companion, a ball of black and white fur named Zwei.

Ruby Rose and her elder sister, Yang Xiao-Long, had almost hurt themselves in order to get to the beach. Everything from sunscreen to their father fretting about boys and Yang calling up all her friends.

There was much to celebrate this summer. They, and all their friends, had been accepted into Beacon Academy and most of all, Ruby Rose had been accepted in two years earlier! All their friends were going to throw a party later on in the week for her. Ruby checked her Scroll as the pair walked to the beach, her other hand carrying the red cart that contained all the sunscreen, mats and tents needed for a day at the beach. There were several unread messages from her best friend, Weiss Schnee. They consisted of several frantic "Where are you guys?"

Ruby couldn't hold back a smirk, catching the attention of her elder. "Whatcha lookin at Rubes?" Yang said as she tried to peek a look at her scroll. "It's just Weiss" Ruby quickly said back. Yang narrowed her lilac eyes, signaling she didn't quite believe her baby sister. _Oh come on! _Ruby thought with a pout before sighing. Yang wouldn't relent until she had seen her scroll.

Seeing as she had nothing to hide, Ruby turned her device over to the watchful eyes of Yang Xiao-Long. Almost immediately, the blond haired girl snickered at the messages of Weiss. "Same old Ice Queen!"

Ruby joined in with her sisters laughter, giggling as the two continued to walk towards the beach. They could smell the beach and could hear the cawing of the seagulls looking for a bite to eat.

Weiss Schnee was certainly the strangest of their little friend group. Born in Atlas to the Schnee family, she was raised in such a way that was utterly foreign to the sisters on Patch. Add in her fathers treatment of Faunus workers, one would wonder at first sight why she was friends with a cat faunus as well.

In reality, Weiss was utterly unlike her father and disliked him severely. While at first she was a cold and distant person she warmed up to all three of them soon enough. She had met them three years prior when her father dragged her along to the grand opening of a Schnee beachside hotel. Yang and Ruby had been there to watch, and had ran into her on the beach (Ruby insisted she hadn't seen her dust briefcase, but no one believed her.)

While at first they had been at odds, the three girls met again. And again. And again. For some reason, Weiss Schnee couldn't stay away from the the Xiao-Long/Rose siblings. By the end of her trip in Patch, she promised to visit again. Next summer she proved just that. So a tradition was made. Every summer, Weiss came to Patch for all three months before sadly having to return to Atlas. While it wasn't perfect, it worked for now. She too had been accepted into Beacon and had chosen the academy over Atlas Academy because of Yang, Ruby and Blake.

—

The girls finally stood at walkway that led them to the beach. They stood on a raised stone floor. It went right and left lengthwise until it reached Schnee Hotel rooms. Along the stone was a small shower for both body and feet. There was also a small building called the "Luau Shack" were you could buy and plan special activities on the beach. On the less firm parts of the beach was a long volleyball net that already was seeing some use.

Finally, there was the wooden walkway that carried them all the way to the firm, cold sand. It took all of Yang's strength to stop Ruby from flying down to the water with her Semblance. "C'mon Yaaaaaaaannngggg! We're here!" She was practically bursting out of her swimwear to get to the water, and Yang frankly couldn't blame her. Laughing, her big sister spoke.

"We need to wait for Blake. She said she would meet us here." Yang looked down at Ruby, who was wearing the most adorable fake pout she had ever seen. "Alright, fine" she conceded, raising up her hands in surrender. "Go find Weiss. I'll catch up."

"Aw man, thanks Yang!" Ruby squeaked out before quite literally, blasting her way to the beach. Yang swore she could hear Weiss screaming "RUBY!" and the sound of a beach pavilion collapsing.

Yang herself leaned against one of the walls of the Luau Shack to wait for her best friend. Blake Belladona was the quiet, curious addition to their friend group. The black haired, amber eyed cat Faunus has joined their group of friends a year before Weiss did.

It was a particularity hot summer when Yang Xiao-Long had spied someone creeping through her yard at night. She watched them tiptoe all the way to the shed with her lilac eyes. At first she was curious, but when it crossed her mind that someone might be trying to steal her precious bike...

Like the bullets from Ember Cecilia, she shot out of her front door with her Semblance flaring. Her red eyes and burning hair flew to the shed and kicked the door open, ready to DESTROY the fool who dared try and steal her bike.

What she found was a black haired girl with deep amber eyes that seemed to almost glow. On her head was a pair of ears. Cat ears to be precise. _A Faunus? _She thought with confusion. Her red eyes turned back to lilac as the cat-ear girl got wide eyes filled with fear. She wasn't anywhere near the bike, but was hurriedly eating from a can of processed meat that Yang's father left in the shed in case of emergencies.

Her clothing looked dirty and unwashed. Her hair was unkempt. She looked like she hadn't slept for days. "Woah! Hey! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

The girl didn't seem to believe her, backing up slowly. Yang made a step towards her and the girl took a defensive posture. In an act of peace, Yang lifted her hands up and slowly stepped towards the cabinet the intruder had found the food from. An amber gaze stalked her every step, waiting for any sign of duplicity. Yang slowly took another can out and then pulled out a can opener to easily cut the top off. The black haired girl looked confused when Yang handed her a second can. "You should probably use the can opener. It's easier than trying to _claw_ it open!"

The girl looked utterly confused, but just for a moment, she smiled. "Why don't you come inside?" Yang had motioned for her to come with. Hesitantly, the girl moved slowly to meet the blond haired girl who for some reason didn't want to hurt her. "I'll tell my dad, and he'll cook some real food for ya. You can clean your clothes too! Oh man, Ruby is gonna love this! It'll be like a sleepover!"

The girl simply nodded without a word as she walked behind Yang towards the log cabin. For a while she thought it might be some form of trap. She'd certainly seen it before. One human would feign kindness while another prepared the trap.

But the blond girl seemed trustworthy, and looked her age as well.

Plus she really had cute eyes.

"Blake" she finally croaked out. Her lips were cracked and her voice was hoarse after days without use. She stood in the yard, looking at Yang with those mystical amber eyes.

Yang heard her speak finally and snapped around. "Huh?"

"My name. That's my name."

Yang paused for a moment and put a hand on her hip as she pondered the name. She had pegged her as an Erin or a Luna. But Blake was nice too. It flowed well off the tongue. "Blake" she repeated, as if she hadn't heard clearly the first time. "I like it. Well come inside Blake! My names Yang! Yang Xiao-Long!" The blond girl made an exaggerated pose with one hand on her hip and crooked to the side with her other hand pointing upwards to the sky and then back down towards Blake.

The Faunus raised an eyebrow before laughing ever so slightly. Her small laugh broke into something larger as she barely was able to keep her breath. "What?!" Yang bemoaned as her faux confidence collapsed as fast as her embarrassing pose. Her hands swooped down to her sides as she felt incredibly humiliated. "I worked really hard on that too!"

Blake had finally managed to get a hang on her laughter. When had she last laughed so hard? She couldn't even recall. Life on the streets and surviving day by day gave precious few moments to laugh. She used to laugh with Adam, before he had died. He never failed to make her smile or laugh whenever she was down. Maybe she could learn to laugh and smile again with Yang now. She seemed nice. Blake took a breath and stepped forward with her instead, deciding to trust her new friend.

—

"Looking for someone?" Yang heard from behind her. Sneaking up to her side was a certain black haired female feline. She was wearing a black two piece, similar to Yang's. Standing together they looked like a bumblebee. In her hands was a long surfboard that was as amber as her eyes. As usual, she brought very little with her.

"Maybe I am. You haven't happened to have seen any other black haired cats around, have you?"

"Can't say that I have."

The silence went on for a second longer before the two broke down into laughter and hugged. Blake had been studying her hardest in Signal to get into Beacon with the rest of them. While she had been behind the rest of them in terms of combat training, she was at least better than their mutual friend, the adorkable blond knight, Jaune Arc.

The pair of friends made their way down the wooden walkway towards the beach, the white open pavilion of Weiss Schnee easily visible compared to everyone else. When they finally reached the cool, firm sand, they kicked their sandals off and put them next to everyone else's. "This. Is. Perfect" the brawler said simply, taking in the sounds and sights and smells of the beach. There were people playing in the water at various different places. Some had snorkels or beach balls or floaties. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"YANG!" The sound of a shrill fifteen year old was quickly followed by a half tackle. Ruby Rose hugged her big sister tightly, before being pushed off by her. Weiss was laying on a a beach towel, lazily reading a book. When she heard the commotion she leaned up and lowered her sunglasses. Before she had the chance to berate Ruby for her loudness, she broke into a smile when she saw Yang and Blake. "About time you guys showed up" she huffed in that 'I'm above you' tone of voice that they had all grown to love. What she really meant with her words was 'I'm so glad to be with you guys for another summer.' That was just the way Weiss Schnee worked. Her actions, her heart, spoke louder than her words.

—

It wasn't easy at first, to get Weiss and Blake to become friends. Blake didn't like the Schnee Dust Company for what they did to Adam before he died, and Weiss didn't like Blake because of her faunus features at first. But through some quick thinking, a dorky blond knight, Yang using some underhanded tricks such as locking them in a closet, they had reached a tentative peace.

But that wasn't good enough! At the insistence of Ruby, she fully intended for all of them be BEST FRIENDS for life. So, she went through every card in the book. Tell them to meet somewhere without letting the other know, forcing them on the same teams whenever they played beach volley-ball, making Weiss pay for her ice cream (That last part was less about friendship than Ruby would actually admit, but the effort was there.) While Yang was hesitant at first results came back and showed that Blake and Weiss actually had a lot more in common than they both thought.

Both were more soft-spoken than their counter-parts, both enjoyed reading, both detested Jaques Schnee, both were attending Beacon in the fall and both really, really hated when Ruby and Yang came up with another diabolical plan to get them to become friends.

This resulted in a counter-scheme. Together, the Heiress and the Ninja worked together to get back at Yang and Ruby. Oh yes, it was evil indeed.

_Two summers ago_

"Rubes, does your swimsuit feel?..."

"ICKY?" Ruby finished Yang's sentence with a scream as she tried to scrape the copious amounts of sunscreen that was poured into her swimsuit off. Yang's lilac eyes nearly bulged out when she saw the goop drip out from her swimsuit too. "Yaaaaang" Ruby moaned in distress. "Get it off me!"

Yang panicked and rushed for the garden hose to try and wash Ruby off. That was her final error! With the help of a certain Signal teacher that held an avian name the two had managed to fill the hoses...

With more sunscreen. Ruby Rose was blasted in the face with a large globule of sunscreen that coated her face in slick, greasy sunscreen. "EEEIEEEEEEEEE" She screamed from the top of her lungs and triggering her semblance to fly towards the house and right into a shower.

Yang herself didn't fare much better. The hose found its newest target in the form of her. She too was bathed in the gooey substance with a shrill scream. Yang wished her Semblance was like her sisters just in those moment. As she ran towards the house, she caught a glimpse through her slime covered face. There, laughing on the ground, was Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. It seemed they had put their foot down on the Rose and Xiao-Long family meddling.

—

Blake smirked at Weiss after she spoke to them. "So" the cat said as she found a spot to lay down. Unfurling her Ninja's of Love towel on the cool sand, Blake plopped herself down to follow in Weiss's footsteps and read a good book. Yang groaned as she saw her feline friend do what she always did.

"Come on guys!" Ruby bemoaned in anguish! Yang followed suit, horrified that the two girls were reading when they could be bathing in the sea!

"I'm good."

"Me too."

Ruby however was not ok with that answer from her bestie. Well, her other bestie. Her first bestie was Jaune Arc, but he was in Mistral for the summer with his long time girlfriend, Pyrrha Nikos. She, alongside Ren and Nora, usually also came to Patch for summer.

"Nope!" Ruby piped up, stepping over all the way to where Weiss was laying down. The Schnee Heiress looked up at her friend with her blue gaze. Realizing what she was about to do, Weiss shouted a brief "No don't!" Before Ruby Rose put a hand on her friends pale shoulder and said "We're going on a beach ADVENTURE!" Before activating her semblance, dragging Weiss Schnee with her.

Yang laughed as she heard Weiss's scream fade away as the white and red petals shot down the beach. Blake merely chuckled as she buried her nose back into her book. Rolling her eyes, Yang merely took her towel and tossed it by the sand next to Blake. Turning with a wave, she ran towards the water.

—

Ruby and Weiss were near the rocks at the end of the beach. It looked like a storm had hit Patch recently, with seaweed and a few logs tossed around the edges of the beach. There were several sandy hills with grasses in and between the jagged rocks. Seagulls were flying around lazily as Ruby and Weiss stepped onto the first of the grassy, sandy hills. "Wowwwww" the red haired girl exclaimed at the sight of the hills and rocks.

Weiss herself looked a bit annoyed, but she followed along with her friend. Even the Ice Queen was a bit curious as to why the rest of the beach wasn't so affected by this apparent storm. "It is quite impressive" Weiss admitted to her friend.

"Duh!" Ruby responded, jumping off the sandy hill and down towards the rocks. She was running so fast that Weiss nearly thought she was using her semblance. "Ugh! Ruby! Wait!" She called out, but it was too late. The Heiress jumped down to follow the overexcited young reaper.

"Ruby!"

—

Ruby Rose heard Weiss Schnee call for her as she went in and around the jagged rocks and up and down the grassy sand hills. Her exploration of the edge of the beach had yet to reward something of great value, but she was sure something was about to show up! She was sure of it!

Walking around another large rock, she noticed several pieces of wood strewn about the sand. They didn't look like logs tossed from the sea, but they were covered in seaweed and halfway buried within the ground. As if someone or something put them there.

"Nngggg" She suddenly heard from around one of the sandy hills. _W-what? _Fear immediately gripped her chest. _Could it be a Grimm? All the way here? _She felt more naked without Crescent Rose than if she wasn't wearing a swimsuit at all. She heard the groaning voice again but pinpointed it as... human! _Or maybe Faunus! _

With a spry step, she ran around the sandy hill carefully, to make sure she got the jump on whoever was there! _Maybe someone is hurt! _Ruby felt herself panic. She didn't know anything about first aid! Even if she did, what could she do in just a swimsuit?

She would soon find out as she turned to see... that.

—

"Guh...guh..."

Ruby Rose had seen many incredible things. She'd seen Roman Torchwick and a mysterious woman fight with Professor Goodwitch. She'd seen Yang's semblance kick boys in places she didn't even think were possible. But this... this was something else.

A quarter buried in the sand, was a man. One arm was extended towards her as the sandy around him shifted and crumbled while he tried to move. His right shoulder and part of his upper back was visible too. He was most certainly naked, barring the white sailors dixie cap with two perpendicular blue lines running around it on his head.

"..."

"Ruby Rose! Where are you? RUB-" Weiss was calling her name out before stopping in her tracks when she saw the man. His hair was... familiar in a sense. It was a mix of light blonde locks with red hair at the fringes like Ruby, though much lighter than the reaper. His lips were cracked as he kept coughing, trying to move and push himself up.

Near him, against a jagged rock, was a sword, shield and some armor that had white with gold accents. Two small arced moons were on the shield. They were very familiar...

Weiss screamed and backed away from the man. "Who the HELL IS THAT?" She immediately reached for her scroll to call Yang and Blake. Ruby however was focused on the man, who she now noticed had one blue eye and one green eye. Strange.

"Your name" he finally spoke after what appeared like an eternity. Ruby moved closer as he spoke, kneeling down to look at him, checking to see if he was wounded. Besides being buried in the dirt and the sand, he seemed to look fine, barring the strange bite marks on what appeared to be his birthmark. It was the same moon arcs, but they were intersected by a pair of arrows. Their color together was burgundy. It rested between his neck and his shoulder. _That looks a lot like..._

"Are you hurt?" She squeaked out, unsure what she could do to help. Her small hand reached out slowly to see if he would react. He only widened his eyes and continued talking.

"Ruby... Rose. Is that what she said? Your name..." As Ruby came closer, she nodded a yes to him. Her silver eyes then picked something up that she hadn't seen before. The buried man was buried in a pool of water?! It was mixed with the dirt and sand, forming a wetness that was all over the mans body.

"Yea.. that's my name..."

He looked confused, but less at Ruby and more towards himself. "Then who am I? What am I doing here?" Those were the last things he said before falling face down into the muddy water. Ruby could hear the bubbling of a drowning man! Rushing into action like a true huntress, Ruby Rose extended an arm to his and pulled at him, trying to tear him out of the ground. "Hold onto my arm!" She told him as she even kicked her Semblance in.

Pulling him out of the hole, Ruby confirmed that he was indeed naked, looking swiftly away from him to avoid a blush. This was when Yang and Blake conveniently decided to show up. "Ruby, I'm he-"

_Uh-oh_ thought Ruby. This was not gonna be good. The naked man had fallen over by Ruby and was beginning to stand up. He could see in front of him, four girls in different swimsuits, in different colors. Red, white, black and yellow. The one wearing yellow had a long mane of hair that was blond and apparently, on fire? Her eyes were red too.

"YOU PERV!" Yang shouted at the naked man and was rushing at him with intent to hurt him with her fists.

"Yang! No! He's not a perv, he needs help!" Ruby shouted at her big sister to no avail. It was about to get messy, real fast. Ruby didn't even know if this guy had an aura! He didn't even know who he was apparently!

But, before Yang's fists connected with the mans face, she felt the anger disappear and her Semblance deactivate. In fact, she was becoming the opposite. Sadness began to take hold. It was as if her entire aura was inverting on itself. "Woah" she said, feeling lightheaded, and then falling down. The naked man hadn't done much it appeared, but he fell down too.

"Weiss! Call an ambulance!" Blake told the white haired Heiress, who quickly obliged. "Yes? Hello? We have two people unconscious at the edge of the beach! Please hurry!" Weiss cried out into the scroll before rushing to Ruby's side around Yang. Blake had the greatest of fear in her amber eyes as she hovered over Yang.

Nobody had seemed to notice that the naked mans armor and weapons had apparently been attracted towards him. No one noticed the little magnetic wave that had gently floated and crossed into Yang.

Ruby looked distraught, her eyes moving between the mysterious stranger and her big sister. Both were hurt and she didn't know what to do.

_Oh man... Yang's gonna flip when she finds out her summer started out this way! _

—

**A/N: A new story for you all. It's not Skipping Through Beacon, but it serves as a test for how I want to move forward with that story! Stay tuned for more chapters of that as well as this. I can't say for certain when updates will occur, and they won't be on a schedule. But they will come. I promise you guys! **

**Best regards. **


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Patch

Chapter 2: Welcome to Patch

Ruby Rose was sitting in the waiting room while wearing her red one piece swimming suit. She felt awkward and out of place compared to everyone else. Standing beside her and pacing back and forth in her black two piece was the faunus ninja, Blake Belladonna. She was deathly worried about Yang, who had passed out after trying to attack the mysterious naked man on the beach. Weiss Schnee was sitting next to Ruby, a hand on the small reapers shoulder to try and comfort her.

Ruby appreciated it greatly. Despite being even more worried than Blake for both her elder sister and the mysterious man, she had to be calm. She was a huntress! Or she would be! After graduating from Beacon! Breaking from her distracting train of thought, the younger girl looked up at Blake with her silver eyes to give her a reassuring look. "I'm sure she'll be fine Blake... these are the best healers in Patch!"

Blake looked unconvinced when she looked back down at Ruby with worried amber eyes. Everyone but Yang knew about her very, VERY obvious crush on the brawler. It made Jaune and Pyrrha seem like couple consumers in comparison. *She just needs time..*

Regardless, Ruby tried her best to help Blake calm herself down. Weiss tapped her friends shoulder to get her attention. Turning her head, Ruby saw her father and uncle enter through the doors to the waiting room. Waving her hand erratically in the air to get their attention. In a flash, Taiyang rushed over to his youngest daughter and swooped her up into a hug. "Oh gods, what happened Ruby? Is Yang okay? Are you okay?" His words were spilling out too fast, Ruby feeling crushed under the weight of his hug.

Weiss giggled as she scooted to let Taiyang smother his little girl in his killer hug of doom. Blake herself felt herself relax a little bit at the familiar sight of Mr. Xiao-Long and Qrow. They were like extended family. Given that she lived with them, they _were_ family. Smiling weakly, she waved at Qrow who nodded at her as he took a small sip from his flask. "Weiss, Blake. I'm glad you kiddos are ok too. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked again in his exasperated voice, sitting down by the girls.

"Gaaah!" Ruby whined, finally breaking out with a flail of her arms. "I'm gonna explain dad!" Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as Taiyang looked at her with that trademarked dad smile, mixed with a flash of worried-dadness.

"Well, we were on the beach... Weiss and I-"

Weiss quickly interrupted to clarify to Taiyang the actual way she was brought along with Ruby. "After she dragged me with her, I must add!" Weiss said in that little high toned voice of hers they had grown to love. Taiyang nodded in acceptance as he urged Ruby to continue uninterrupted.

"Well, we explored along the beach and we reached the edges, with the rocks and hills. I slid down one of them and uh.." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she tried to put together a way to tell her dad the next part of the story. "We found some ship wreckage, like a storm had hit by..."

Weiss interrupted again, unable to help herself from adding to the story. *Weiss!* Ruby wanted to shout as she crossed her arms in frustration. "Though, there hasn't been a storm in the past few weeks!"

Taiyang nodded at Weiss, who then received a glare from the now still Blake. Her narrowed eyes pored holes into Weiss who quickly looked anywhere else as to not be torn asunder by the cat faunus's gaze.

"There was someone..." Ruby carefully considered her words. She didn't want her dad to react in a similar way to Yang after hearing about the naked man. *He was hurt too! They both were!* If she was to be a huntress she would look out for the safety of anyone in need! Even naked mysterious men buried in the sand!

"We found someone-"

"You found someone?" Taiyang said with a raised brow, curious as to who or what they exactly had found. Qrow finally decided to pay attention, moving closer to his brother in law and rested a hand on Blake's shoulder, letting the girl know he was there before lowering his hand. Blake gave him an appreciative nod. She was like Ruby and Yang by now to him.

Ruby flushed with embarrassment as Weiss's eyes widened in horror. She too must have realized the implications of the naked man on the beach. "He was someone who was hurt!" Ruby quickly blurted out! "We found him buried in the beach and he looked like he was in danger and hurt! So we pulled him out and..."

Blake stepped in now to speak finally. She was older than Ruby and felt that talking about the naked man would sit better if it came from her rather than the red reaper. "He was naked, besides a sailors cap, so Yang thought he was some kind of pervert and tried to punch him. She must have fallen or something... Actually it was kinda weird."

The three girls nodded their heads in agreement on that. They all saw Yang's Semblance activate but... it simply went away. In fact, it looked like the inverse was happening. None of them had an answer for it. Taiyang clenched his fist but calmed down when Qrow couched to get their attention. "It seems like this was all some kinda misunderstanding."

Ruby and Weiss both jumped to agree with that. It really was just that! "Besides, I think he might have some kinda uh... Weiss! What's the word for forgetting stuff! You're from Atlas you should know it." Ruby have her those cute pleading silver eyes.

Huffing with a roll of her eyes, Weiss ultimately relented and answered her. "Amnesia, Ruby. It's called amnesia. But I digress. He said he didn't know what his name was. He might not remember anything about who he is."

Taiyang rubbed his blond stubble as he considered the information presented to him. Qrow once again coughed to get him out of his half murderous rage. "I guess... I guess that's fine then. Not his fault for being there. I guess we'll have to speak to him soon. Let's check on Yang first. Then see who this mysterious stranger is and what we can do to help him."

Ruby's eyes widened in excitement and relief. Her dad wasn't gonna go super angry dad mode on that poor mysterious man! *Thank the gods I didn't have to explain that I saw his uh... his um...*

Ruby Rose knew about anatomy. She knew that boys had sticks and stones while girls had pots. But this mysterious man had...

Her cheeks flushed crimson as she thought about it. She didn't see for long but she had seen enough, right before the man passed out. Ruby was definitely glad she didn't bring it up to her dad, cause she was SURE he would flip out if he did!

The mysterious naked man had... well he had his stick but... no stones. She had done a double take then, rechecking to see if she was mistaken or not. Instead of... stones... there was just nothing there. No pot either like girls had. Just flat skin. It had made her flush then too.

They entered Yang's room, a simple white hospital room that had an array of medical tools and supplies as well as a row of high shelves filled with what Ruby could guess was more medical supplies. Laying on the cot was Yang and in her hand was a bowl of Pumpkin Pete's cereal. Ruby grinned and flew lightened fast to grip her sister in a hug, almost throwing her meal to the ground. "Ruby!" She groaned as the brawler steadied her excited sister.

"Yang!" Taiyang shouted in jubilation as he copied his youngest daughter in hugging his eldest. He finally let go of his killer squeeze after Yang said she couldn't breath. "I was so worried and-"

Yang smiled at her dad to reassure him. "I'm fine dad! Really! I just fell!" Yang brought her hands up to prevent another killer hug. Her memory of the event replayed. *Might not wanna tell 'em about my semblance failure and-*

"I heard your semblance failed, Yang!" Her dad said with his worried look. He was holding one of her hands with his own. Instead of her sexy yellow swim suit, she was wearing drab hospital grey. Sorta like her dad.

*God dammit, she told them.*

Yang shot Ruby a killing glare. The smaller girl understood at once and mouthed a sorry with nervous silver eyes facing anywhere but her. Weiss had to stifle a laugh as she saw her friend melt before the gaze of Yang.

"Nah, it was nothin! Really! Guys! I'm fine! I'll be let out in a few hours probably. That's what the doc says anyways. Then I'll finish kicking that pervs assuh-" Yang trailed off as she remembered her dad was here and would NOT like it if she swore in front of him. "In the butt. Behind. Posterior" Yang quickly listed all the alternatives to ass. Blake could only roll her amber eyes as Yang gave her a pleading look.

"About that kiddo..." a new voice said from the door frame. Leaning slightly against the frame was none other than Qrow Branwen, the magnificent uncle of the Xiao-Long/Rose family.

Yang curiously lifted a blond brow. "And why not? He was totally perving on Rubes! I thought you and dad would have like, killed him by now, or something." Yang threw her hands in the air, signifying frustration. What had happened when she was knocked out?

"About that..." Blake started saying, but was cut off by a cough from the doctor standing at the door where Qrow was leaning on.

"Is the other patient with you as well? We have no records on him. He doesn't even know his name."

Qrow rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the frame and walked over to Taiyang. "C'mon, Tai. This poor kids need some kinda guidance for now. Maybe we should check 'em out?"

Taiyang nodded and stood up form Yang. "Why don't you guys talk a bit while we go examine this mysterious man of yours?" *What?* Ruby thought, distraught that her first unofficial rescue as a huntress to be was out of her hands!

The other two girls nodded but Ruby shook her head to disagree! "No way! I found him so I gotta check on him!" The girl stood with her hands on her hips, proudly staring up at her dad and uncle. Both looked utterly confused, but neither wished to argue the point. "Fine, Fine. Come on then, kiddo. Let's go see your mystery man" relented Qrow.

Ruby broke into a gigantic grin before flying out into the hospital halls with her semblance, before calling out with a sheepish "Uh... where is his room exactly?"

—

The mysterious man was being looked at in a room very similar to Yang's. It was plain and dry, with white walls and various lines of cabinets that contained different types of equipment. One lone bed was in the room and on top of it was the mysterious man wearing a similar grey-blue hospital gown.

He was looking out the window with his multi-colored eyes when the three of them entered his room. Quickly he turned to face his new guests. In front was the first of the girls he saw. Her name was Ruby and she had the biggest eyes he'd ever seen. They were wide and silver and full of life.

The next two were unknown to him. One had blond hair and the other had black and grey hair with the shade of a beard cropping his face. He was taller and had a flask at his hip, or rather, in his hand. "Uh... hey?" was all he said to Ruby and her two companions.

"Hey you!" she beamed back, rushing over to his side. The blond man frowned and quickly came up to the bedside as well. He didn't know who the blond man was but so far, he could tell that he was very upset.

"Hey there" the taller man said. He strode over to look down on him from high above. His arms were crossed and he seemed to be examining him up and down. "That's Taiyang. I'm Qrow."

_Taiyang and Qrow. Why do they look like they're gonna hit me?_ The mystery man thought as he nodded.

"We wanted to ask some questions" the blond man, now known as Taiyang, spoke up. "Such as why you were buried under the sand and naked."

As his brother in law spoke, Qrow's eyes gazed to the left of the man's hospital bed. The two other things supposedly found with him lay there. A sword and shield, white with bronze-gold accents and design. Two white half moons were on the shield, similar to the boys apparent birthmark.

"I uh, don't really know sir. I don't really know anything about... who or what I am..." he answered truthfully. He really had no clue who he was or what he was doing there. The taller man, the one named Qrow, was looking back at him and opened his mouth to speak.

"Well you were someone. You've got these. Know what they're called?" he asked with a strange tone of voice.

_Of course I'd remember them! Why wouldn't I?_ The mystery man soon realized that this was a test from Qrow. To see what he knew or didn't know. He decided to be honest. With his multi-colored eyes looked into Qrow's he spoke again. "Yea! The swords called Crocea Mors and the shield doesn't really have a name."

It was now Ruby's turn to butt into the conversation. She had been quietly watching, waiting for the moment to speak up. Now she had her opportunity. "Like Jaune's weapon?" Ruby squeaked out to the three men.

"Like who?" Qrow said before Taiyang raised a hand to cut him off. Unlike Qrow, Tai actually knew a thing of two about her daughters friends. He knew that was talking about Jaune Arc, the blond haired boy who was dating Pyrrha Nikos for several years now. If Ruby thought there was a similarity here, he'd let her speak.

"Well uh..." Ruby said meekly to her uncle. He must have thought he was some kinda schoolgirl crush she might have had! Not saying that she didn't used to have one. But not right now! Not anymore! At least that's what she told herself to keep herself from getting jealous. "My friend, Jaune. The one dating Pyrrha? C'mon uncle Qrow?! You don't remember my friends!"

Qrow shrugged and took a sip from his flask. He had been caught red handed but really didn't care too much that he did. Ruby took it as a sign to keep speaking.

"Well, his sword is named Crocea Mors too and his shield has the same white half moons too. But they look slightly different! Less... bronzey!" _Does he have the same symbol as a birthmark too? But if he does... why does this guy have it too? And why does it have arrows intersecting? Argh! None of this makes sense! _

"I don't know who this Jaune guy is, but I've always had those. I remember that at least!" He tried to laugh, eerily similar to Jaune Arc. It truly was uncanny. His blond-red hair looked so much like the knight's and at least one of his eyes had the same blue color as Jaune as well.

Taiyang spoke again after his daughter finished, shifting his body weight and crossing his arms together. "At least you remember something." The big blond mans demeanor had changed slightly. At first it had seemed hostile and suspicious but now it has seemingly become concerned. Perhaps he really was trying to help him out.

_I need to find out who I am... _the mystery man thought. "The doctors said I can leave soon... uhh.. Mr. Taiyang sir.. I don't really know where to go and-" Ruby exploded into a grin and rushed to her fathers side.

"OHH CAN WE KEEP HIM DAD? It'll be just like another Blake and you like Blake and it'll be great and ohhh we can have fun sleepovers and he can even come to Beacon with us and-"

Taiyang and the mystery man were both taken aback at the sudden outburst. "Woah! Ruby! Hold on!" her father tried to say before being crushed by the red haired girls pleading silver eyes. He caved, just like he did with Yang and Blake so many years ago. "Ok! Ok! Fine!" he pleaded to get his daughter off him. Taiyang couldn't help but smile at Ruby who had a beaming look on her face that was truly happy.

Turning back to the mystery man, he spoke once more. "Well uh... I guess. If you want to stay with us for a while, until you can find out your identity. We should probably find something to call you, huh?" Taiyang turned to Ruby for that answer. He would never admit it, but Summer and Raven were the ones who came up with his daughters names.

"Hmmm" The reaper said in deep thought, bringing a little finger to rub her chin like uncle Qrow did sometimes. "I know!" she suddenly said with clarity. "Since you look a lot like him... I guess we can call you Jaune too! Until we figure out your real name. Welcome to the family Jaune! Uhh... Jaune Xiao-Long?"

Ruby cringed slightly from her fathers gaze as well as the confused look of the now newly minted Jaune Xiao-Long. "I guess I can live with that... thank you, Mr. Taiyang. And thank you Ruby... I don't really know who I am but... I promise I'll find out and get out of your hair as soon as I can."

Taiyang sighed at both himself and Jaune. He felt foolish for ever fearing for his daughters safety. This new Jaune seemed to be alright and really did want to figure out his identity. "We can take you home today, and then tomorrow, maybe you and the girls can go looking for some leads about your identity? If you've got the Arc sigil, maybe the Arc's know something about you? You could probably check the seller of that hat you're wearing." Taiyang pointed to Jaune's Dixie cup, a strange sailors cap which was one of three things he owned.

Jaune nodded and softly repeated his name. "Jaune. Jaune Xiao-Long..."

He liked it. His two-colored eyes looked at a positively beaming Ruby Rose who was looking at him with those large silver eyes that just spoke to him. Ruby was smiling at him with a bright grin. She simply exuded positivity and happiness. A beautiful innocence. He smiled back with his awkward grin, causing her to look away, turning slightly red like the bangs and edges of his own hair.

"Thank you Mr. Taiyang... I don't know what to say..."

Taiyang shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. "It's what anyone would do... and ah..." he looked at his youngest daughter with a smile. "I can't really say no to her... welcome to the family, Jaune."

Jaune smiled back and got up. Today he had been given a name. Tomorrow, he would hopefully find out more.

Hopefully with that silver eyed reaper, Ruby Rose.

—

**A/N: It took way too long to write this chapter. Too much WoW Classic I must say. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Setting up adventure and mystery for Jaune and Ruby. Not sure how much Lancaster I'll try, but there will be some I think. This story will definitely be a lot more slower, though I have the first fight planned out. **

**I've got the plan for chapter five of Skipping Through Beacon ready. Hopefully it will be written next week for you guys. The Mystery of King Crimson will be at least two parts!**

**As always, best regards. **


	3. Chapter 3: Soft and Wet Part 1

The Xiao-Long/Rose family was certainly a strange one. From the moment both he and Yang were let loose from the hospital till the time they all went to bed, they was scarcely a quiet moment.

Not that Jaune could really compare their family to anyone else's. He didn't exactly know if he even had a family himself. It was one of the many things he didn't really know about himself.

That list formerly included his name, which was given to him by Ruby Rose when he was permitted to stay with her family at their cozy cottage house in the forest. Newly christened Jaune Xiao-Long stood at the breakfast table of the Xiao-Long household with an awkward attire compared to the rest of them. While Taiyang wore a simple shirt and cargo shorts, his daughters were another thing.

Yang Xiao-Long was wearing a somewhat revealing yellow sleeveless shirt which was intended to go with her main brown shirt. She had a pair of cool aviators dangling from her waist as she was digging into her breakfast. Ruby on the other hand was wearing a red and black skirt, or in her words, a combat skirt. The third 'daughter' or rather adopted daughter, Blake Belladonna was wearing her usual mid-drift revealing black and white... whatever it was she wore. Jaune didn't really know.

None of that was as strange or awkward as Jaune Xiao-Long. One of the first things the three girls had done was play an impromptu game of dress up with the poor amnesiac. For about two and a half hours he was subjected to the most cruel and unusual form of punishment on Remnant.

Girls obsessing over fashion and clothing.

He didn't know how many shirts and pants he burned through is those long two and a half hours, perhaps enough to clothe all the poor people in the world. However when the girls all agreed he had to choose himself, he surprised them all with his clothing choice.

Jaune was of course, wearing his Dixie cup sailors cap with its white and blue markings. He didn't know what it was or where it came from, but it was one of the three things on his person when he was found so it had to be important. A white tassel came up from the top tip of the hat.

His actual outfit was a strange mix between a sailors uniform and a Pumpkin Pete hoodie, the large bunny rabbit hanging off his left side as a kind of pin. His belt was green with a golden buckle and his pants were cool white, just like his hat. His collar had lines of dark blue going around their length as well.

Suffice to say, he was definitely going to look like a sore thumb out on Patch and here in the kitchen table. Taiyang Xiao-Long had cooked bacon and eggs for the four teens, instinctively leaving one of the plates hard-boiled.

"Usually it's Weiss who's the fourth and I've never seen a girl who likes hard boiled eggs as much as her" Taiyang joked as he served Jaune his breakfast. The young boy thanked him for his food and began to consume it greedily. It appeared his new 'siblings' had the same idea. _I wonder if I have any real siblings _he thought. Perhaps he'd find out.

Today he and Ruby were going to go investigate... well... him. Nobody knew where he came from nor who he was, not even himself. All they knew was that he had a modified version of the weapon Jaune Arc used with a birthmark similar to the Arc one, but just a bit different with its twin arrows crossing through them.

Jaune Xiao-Long desperately wanted to know who he was. To have that self-identity that his now adopted siblings and their friends had. Jaune quickly began to dig in, but unlike the two sisters and Blake, he had taken the egg and dropped it whole into his mouth. He began to chew and his multi-colored irises lit up at their taste. When he gazed to his side he saw all of them looking at him. He noticed that everyone else had forks and spoons in their hands. Blake's mouth was slightly agape and Yang looked like she was about to say something before Ruby broke into a giant grin and started laughing.

Immediately the awkwardness in the kitchen disappeared as the girls started laughing too. Even Taiyang had a chuckle. Jaune felt confused. What was so funny? He had just eaten an egg. Shrugging, he smiled.

"Oh man, you're too much!" Yang exclaimed after swallowing a slice of bacon. The follow blond haired sibling had taken a great liking to Jaune, given their poor first meeting. The two decided that to let bygones be bygones and start over. Yang immediately took advantage of some of his utterly strange quirks.

Jaune groaned as he spoke. "I told you, sleeping between the mattress and the frame is much more comfortable!" He swore that these girls were absolutely missing out on proper sleep because they were sleeping on TOP of the mattress! Seriously! Who does that?

* * *

Once breakfast had been finished, Yang and Blake had headed off on Bumblebee to the airport and pick up their incoming friends. Ren and Nora, both from Mistral, were coming like they every year. Usually they'd be with Pyrrha Nikos but well, she was staying in Mistral with Jaune. The other Jaune. Jaune Arc. Not new Jaune.

Ruby grumbled as she confused her Jaune's. Nothing was worse than getting your Jaune's out of order. Total catastrophe would follow. Jaune was whistling as he walked down the street, his eyes taking in the sights of Patch. Much as Ruby and her sisters had predicted, Jaune Xiao-Long did not fail to draw the attention of every passerby with his outlandish outfit. Seriously! A sailors uniform mixed with Pumpkin Pete? This Jaune had really really strange fashion sense. Oh well, at least his sword and shield looked cooler than Jaune's. _Wait. Which Jaune again? Argh?_ Ruby huffed in frustration.

Jaune, who had been obvious to the gazes of those around him, picked up on this at once. "Ruby?" he said in that slightly high pitched tone of voice he had. One of his hands rested on her should. Blue and grey irises looked down at silver ones. "Something wring? You sorta uh, huffed? Grumbled? What even is that sound called?..."

Before he broke off into a tangent, Ruby spoke up. "No! No! It's ok! Just frustrated! I keep mixing you up with... well.. Jaune! The one out of town! The one who looks really like you and has the same sword and everything but not?!" Now she seemed out of breath. Ruby was very weird. In a good way of course.

"Oh."

That clarified things quickly. Ruby felt awkward again. She didn't want to remind Jaune that his name was well... borrowed really. Until they could figure out his actual name that was! Then he'd have a super cool name of his own! And everything would be better!

_Ruby Rose you are a genius!_

"So" Jaune started back up again, hands sliding into his own pockets. He continued to pay no mind to all the odd looks and glares he was getting. Not even the glances of one or two interested women."Where do we start looking first?"

Ruby was stumped. She actually didn't think about where they would go to first, she just sorta assumed Jaune might have came up with an idea by the time the question came up. "Hehe" she laughed in a way that was anything but humorous. "You see I uh, actually didn't think that far..." Ruby mumbled, though just loud enough that Jaune could hear. "Sorry..."

The blond and red-headed boy furrowed his brow and took his cap off. Looking inside he read the size and dimensions, as well as the company that made it. _R.B.R?_ he wondered with confusion. Ruby noticed her newly adopted brother was staring intently at the insides of his own cap. That intrigued her. "Whatcha looking at?" the girl quipped all while trying to get on her tippy toes and look into the cap as well.

"Uh. I'm trying to find who made this cap. Maybe if we check and see who bought this then... maybe I bought it?"

Jaune figured that since it was one of the few things he had appeared with, it must hav had some significance. To his slight surprise, Ruby agreed. In fact she had recognized the markings of the store that sold that cap! "The RBR store? Ohmhygosh! I love that place! It's where I get my combat skirts with Weiss!" Ruby exploded in excitement, nearly knocking Jaune over!

"Agh, Ruby" the boy cried out as he tried to balance himself. Even more pairs of eyes turned to face the peculiar duo. Ruby looked at him with apologetic silver eyes that were filled with amusement and guilt both.

"Sorry!" Ruby squeaked again, unable to help herself from laughing as the boy recollected himself. The red reaper found she was holding onto his Dixie cap and placed it back onto his blond and red locks of hair. "There. Back to normal!" exclaimed the excitable girl. She was nothing if not a ball of energy. No wonder her Semblance was super speed. The world wouldn't be able to handle a Ruby Rose that was unable to channel such energy like that.

He knew he had aura and he knew he had a semblance. He just didn't know exactly what it was or called. He supposed he would just have to... remember it.

It was one of the things he had left out mentioning to Taiyang and Qrow. They found out he had his aura unlocked early but nothing was asked about his Semblance. It was better this way. Once he figured it out himself he'd tell them.

They finally arrived outside a small, cozy looking street side shop that had big bronze lettering that read R.B.R, over what looked like a man on a horse. Between the individual letters, small text gave the full name of the store as **Rose Ball Run**. It was a quaint little store, rustic and homey. Two large window panes on either side of the mahogany entrance allowed passerby's to peer into the store and gaze at display items sitting on their stands. They ranged from all types of hats to combat skirts Ruby had practically salivated over.

Entering the store, the pair heard the small jingle of a bell above them that signified to the owner that new customers had arrived. Inside the shop, it was small but just as welcoming from within as it was on the outside. A large dark wooden counter served as the checkout. A single aging man with speckles of white in his beard and reclining hair manned the scroll that Jaune assumed was for transactions.

The odd looking boy walked up to the older man and coughed lightly to get his attention. The old man could hardly believe someone looking so... strange... to have walked into his shop. "Welcome to R.B.R! What can I do for you two?" he asked, not unkindly.

Jaune removed his sailors cap and further showcased his utter strangeness to the man. His blond hair was also red at the edges, light red, unlike the young Ruby Rose who had dark red at her hairs edges. He wondered where she had found this strange fellow. There was something about those multi-colored eyes that sat wrong with him. "I was uh, wondering if you could look up who bought this hat?"

The old man raised a brow in confusion and was about to say something when he saw little Miss Rose give him those pleading eyes. How could he deny Tai's youngest when she gave him that look?! Sighing, he took the cap and looked inside of it as Jaune had done earlier. He typed in a few numbers and let the scroll do it's thing before something popped up. "Well that can't be right..." the man said with slight concern. "This hat was bought by Pyrrha Nikos a week ago. I know it because I remember selling this exact cap too."

Jaune's face broke into a smile as he took his cap back and placed it back on his head. "Ruby! We figured it out! I'm Pyrrha Nikos!" His voice was upbeat and he felt ready to break into a cheer! They had done it! They had discovered his identity and-

Jaune stopped smiling when he saw Ruby's face. Her silver eyes looked confused and anything but happy. The girl felt terrible truly, and she only felt worse when Jaune's smile slowly faded. "Pyrrha... isn't you Jaune... I know her. She's a girl and well uh..."

"I'm a guy..."

"Yea... and Pyrrha sorta left a week ago too..."

Jaune's shoulders slumped. He felt like he had been so close and then it was all ripped away from him within an instant. Their only real lead had resulted in nothingness. Ruby saw his downcast face and quickly chirped up.

"But that doesn't mean we don't have another lead! You're wearing Pyrrha's hat right? Well, knowing that she bought it still doesn't explain why you have it! So that means...-"

As they exited the store, Ruby bounced in front of him to stop his steps and exploded once more with supreme energy. "We still have a mystery to solve! And I think I know where to look next! The house of Pyrrha Nikos's boyfriend! The Arc house!"

Jaune looked at her with surprise and curiosity. Did he want to follow another lead? Yes. Did he want to get arrested for breaking and entering? Not really no. "Uh, Ruby, wouldn't that be illegal?"

Ruby scoffed and shook her head, waving away his concerns. "Nothing is illegal when professional huntsmen and huntresses are on the case!" She took a triumphant stance that looked adorable given her size.

"But we're not-"

"I know! Let me have this moment ok? Jaune left me a spare key cause we're besties."

Jaune Xiao-Long couldn't help but stifle a laugh as the pair began walking towards the Arc family home. During the trip, Ruby explained how the Arc's were in Mistral with Pyrrha's family this summer. So the house would be empty. That worked great for him.

* * *

Approaching the house a little more than thirty minutes later, Jaune took the time to take in the sights of Patch. The people were friendly enough despite the strange looks he got. Several restaurants and other stores of various qualities ran along the street until they finally reached another house in the woods. Did everyone on this island live in the forests? Probably not, given the fact he'd seen apartment buildings earlier.

The house was similar to the Xiao-Long household in style, but it was wider and only had one story. Instead of a simple shed there was a whole other ranch building for horses it seemed. Above the front door there was a sign that said _Arc Family Residence_. Jaune whistled lightly. It was fairly impressive all things given.

"Pretty cool huh?" Ruby said with a smile from behind him. The girl had an uncanny ability to appear seemingly out of nowhere. "The Arc's are big horse jockey family! Their big ancestor was part of this horse race a 121 years ago! One that one of my ancestors actually funded! A cross country race that started at Beacon!"

Jaune's eyes widened as she spoke of the Arc family past. What an incredible tale! A cross country horse race?

His thoughts were interrupted as Ruby kept speaking all as she was looking for the key to the house. "Apparently, that Arc was teammates with a Nikos horse rider in the same race. They fell and love-"

_I guess Arc's and Niko's just go together. _

"- she died though. Before the race ended."

_Oh. _

Realizing she had not only just killed the mood, but then went and buried it, Ruby silently and awkwardly shuffled to find the key. Eventually she lifted the silver device and used it to open the door.

Jaune felt a sense of dread as he took a step in. The air felt cold and he felt a shiver go down his back. Ruby didn't seem affected at all, but Jaune swore something was up. _Maybe this is a sign that we're on the right track?_

"Let's split up and look around" Ruby exclaimed as she took the initiative and bolted off to start looking. Jaune began walking too, still feeling wary. Something was off. In the living room there were many pictures of the Arc family. Seven girls and one boy it seemed, which made Jaune's multi-colored eyes expand. _And I thought Ruby, Blake and Yang were a lot..._

He found a picture of a blond haired boy and a red haired girl. The boy was kissing her cheek which was causing her to blush as the picture was taken. _This must be Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos... _

The uncanny similarity between his hair and face with the other Jaune unsettled him greatly.

A shuffling sound came from the nearby restroom which caused Jaune to snap his head towards it. "Who's there?" he nervously called out, edging towards the restroom handle. His eyes caught Ruby nearby and a hand waved her over, though not before putting a finger to his lips to make sure she kept quiet.

Jaune quickly turned the handle and opened the door to reveal a typical bathroom. There was a white sink and a bath with a blue shower curtain. The shuffling noise seemed to come from behind the curtain inside the bath. Looking over to Ruby, Jaune could see his adoptive little sister look at him with concerned, yet steadfast silver eyes. _A true huntress in the making.._

Facing the shower curtain again, with newly found resolve, the boy pulled it to one side to reveal a woman tied up. She was wide eyed and had a gag in her mouth. She was looking up at them with fear, especially when she saw Jaune. Ruby rushed to remove her constraints, and when the woman could finally speak, she gasped for air before pointing at Jaune. Her hand had a red mark on it.

"You shouldn't have come here" was all she whimpered out.

"Me? Huh? Do you know who I am?"

She nodded as Jaune backed up, moving his hand back slowly until he felt the sink against his back. Then Jaune felt the sting of a tack pierce his thumb. Whipping his head around, he saw that every bit of the towel was lined with thumbtacks pointing outwards. In fact, upon closer observation around the room... there were needles and thumb tacks on almost everything!

"Jaune... why would there be a tied up woman in other Jaune's bathroom? This doesn't make any sense?" She knew he and Pyrrha did.. adult stuff with each other... but she didn't know about this! Besides! Wouldn't he do it with Pyrrha only? And wasn't he in Mistral?!" The girl sounded panicked, shocked and disturbed. Why would her best friend do this?

_Unless he didn't? Unless... unless it was this Jaune? Who the heck is this guy?! And what's he into?!_

Jaune went to check his hand but before he knew it a red mark appeared on his hand. Just like the woman.

"He said you were going to come! I was just the bait!"

Ruby and Jaune looked at each other with panic. Suddenly, Jaune was thrown across the bathroom, almost hitting another towel with needles in it. More peculiar was the fact he was seemingly thrown like a puppet, a string pulling his marked hand and leading him along.

_Is? Is this an enemy?!_ Jaune taught as Ruby rushed out and called his name.

Who would want to attack him? Or Ruby? Where was it coming from?

And most importantly...

How did he fight it?

_To be continued..._

—

**A/N: Howdy again y'all. A little late today but another chapter of JaJaunlion is done. I'm going to be making these shorter over all, so I can focus on making Skipping Through Beacon longer. I already have so many ideas swimming in my head and have the rough plot and ending mapped out. Expect chapter six to release next week. The Mystery of King Crimson Part 2!**

**Now, to all my readers that watch football, I'm speaking to you Dolphins fans today. Sorry in advance for the crushing defeat we're going to deliver you tomorrow. How bout' em Cowboys! **

**Anyways, see you all next time and be sure to leave a review with what you think! **


End file.
